


Four Leaf Clover

by hiraimin



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 02 line are 18 for the purpose of them being in university, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, angst maybe, love triangles be like, mainly hangyul’s pov, underage drinking at one point u know how it bbe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraimin/pseuds/hiraimin
Summary: Hangyul’s first year in college is supposed to be easy, right? Wrong. When he ends up falling for two guys who for some reason also feel the same way, the war of love begins. Who’s gonna win his heart, Seungyoun or Wooseok? Or maybe both? This should be interesting...
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Four Leaf Clover

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh YEAH this is my first fic that i’ve actually maybe thought of posting so like.... pls be nice if u actually read this 😣😣 02 line might be showing up here and there and they will be gyulhan’s age, no sexualizing will happen!!!! only older for the purpose of the plot being in university.

“Yohan! Wait up dude, why are you walking so fast” Hangyul groaned as he sprinted towards his best friend, who had ditched him at the dorm even though they were heading towards the same building. Hangyul and Yohan have been friends since they barely could speak, it was no surprise to their friends or family that they ended up attending the same university as well. So here they were, freshman year of university, new people and new responsibilities. 

“Hangyul, it is not my fault you walk as slow a 50 year old woman who just had hip surgery” Yohan giggled to himself as Hangyul finally caught up to him at the door.

“I do not! You ditched me! Anyways, the old one here? Oh yeah, you!” Hangyul responded, rolling his eyes and pulling open the door allowing his annoying friend to enter before him.

“Shut up you big baby, we’re literally the same age. You’re younger by like 2 months” Yohan responded, adjusting his backpack as he walked in the building, the immediate chatter of students filling the air.

“Still the old one here, stupid head” Hangyul said, laughing at himself over the rather immature comment. 

“Whatever, dummy head” Yohan responded back, just as childishly whilst sticking out his tongue to which Hangyul recanted by copying.

As they reached the hallway in which they part ways, they exchanged goodbyes and fist bumped, promising to meet up after class for lunch. Hangyul turns left making his way down to his Psychology class, airpods being popped in as Meaningless by Woodz immediately begins to play. 

Walking into class he immediately sees people that obviously knew each other beforehand, making him wish he had taken this class with Yohan or somebody else that he knew. Hangyul sat in an unoccupied seat in the back, taking out this study materials and distracting himself with his phone until the professor came in.

The door to the classroom opened and Hangyul turned his head, only to see who he thought might be the most beautiful boy he’s probably ever seen in his 19 years of living. Hangyul and him made eye contact before Hangyul quickly broke it, returning his attention to the phone in front of him. The seat next to him moved and Hangyul flinched, taking out his airpods and looking next to him.

“Hi, i’m Cho Seungyoun, nice to meet you!” The bright beautiful boy said as his smile reached his eyes, bringing out his hand to Hangyul.

“Hey” Hangyul replied. He was trying to sound as friendly and heterosexual as he could muster, but it ended up coming out quiet and barely audible. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“Hi i’m Hangyul, you too!” He said more confidently, a smile reaching his face as he shook Seungyoun’s hand with confidence. 

They made small talk until the professor finally came in, the whole class being quieted down. Since it was the first day of classes, only the syllabus was covered and they were free to go afterwards. Hangyul was packing up his stuff and felt his shoulder being tapped, he whipped his head around to meet Seungyoun.

“Do you wanna maybe... uuhhh” he scratched his head “exchange numbers?” Seungyoun finally managed to spit out. “I mean, since we’re gonna be in class together and we might as well go over the homework together when we start getting it and studying together and we can help each other out so you know we both- sorry, I’m rambling” Seungyoun mentally smacked himself in the head for the embarrassingly panicked gay moment he just had, looking at Hangyul worriedly and hoping he didn’t find him completely insane.

Hangyul laughed, a laugh that Seungyoun thought was mesmerizing, and unlocked his phone opening the contacts application and handing it to Seungyoun. “Yeah of course! and don’t apologize, I think the rambling was cute” Hangyul smiled warmly, winking nonchalantly at Seungyoun.

Seungyoun blushed and typed in his number into the phone, adding the four leaf clover emoji after his name in the contact. He handed Hangyul back his phone while smiling.

“How come the clover?” Hangyul questioned, raising his eyebrow at the goofy boy next to him. 

“Because, they’re lucky. I want to be able to bring good people good luck, and you seem like a pretty good person to me” Seungyoun explained, making Hangyul smile and blush at the same time. 

“Cute” Hangyul said, “I’ll see you next class clover boy, have a nice rest of your day” he slid on his backpack and made his way out, shooting a final smile to Seungyoun before going to find his best friend and freak out about this cute boy.


End file.
